prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiwan
Basics SIM cards are readily available for tourists and visitors in Taiwan. The country has 4 (physical) GSM-networks: * Chungwha Telecom (Emome) * Taiwan Mobile (myfone) * FarEas Tone * T Star (formely Vibo) All other operators are on incompatible WIMAX or CDMA standard. The most popular MVNO is called 7-mobile. Coverage and speeds are very good in the populated areas. 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz (except T Star which is 3G/4G only). 3G is on all networks on 2100 Mhz in up to DC-HSPA speeds and 4G/LTE started in 2014 on 700, 900 and 1800 Mhz. To purchase a SIM card in a store, you need to have two (photo) IDs. Your passport and another (official looking) document like a driver’s license. Taiwan is one of the few countries which still offers real unlimited 3G internet on daily packages. No restrictions on website access like in China are imposed and VoIP and tethering are allowed. Emome '''(by Chungwha Telecom) Chungwha Telecom is the largest telecommunications provider in the country. In the mobile department, it’s the market leader as well with about 1/3 of the nation’s subscribers. Their mobile products are marketed under the brand name Emome. They have the best network and speeds in the country. They have started 4G/LTE on 900 and 1800 Mhz, but it’s not available for prepaid yet, except at the airport (see "Airport Plans" below). '''Availability SIM card is available in convenience stores (7-Eleven, Hi-Life, OK Mart, Family Mart), at Chunghwa Telecom outlets or business office. Their prepaid product is called “Ideal Card”. Get a 3G SIM. The Ideal Card is a SIM card sold for NT$ 300, that comes with a NT$ 300 initial airtime credit. The default preset PIN of the card is 0000#. The card expires 180 days from the time it is activated, if not recharged. To do so recharge vouchers are available. The Ideal Recharge Voucher comes with a fixed value and an identification code. The card is valid for a period of 180 days, which is extended each time the card is used to credit your Ideal Card with additional deposit. As long as you continue to credit your Idea Card using a valid Idea Recharge Voucher you will be able to continue using the number assigned to your Ideal Card. Scratch the silver strip on the Recharge Voucher to reveal the 12-digit voucher number of the card, Dial 927 from your handset, or 0928-000-927 from another phone, and follow the voice instructions to recharge your Ideal Card, If your Ideal Card balance is less than NT$60, or the expiration date is less than 15 days, you will receive a warning prompt every time a non-toll free outgoing call is made (the call will not be disrupted.) .If the remaining airtime of your Ideal Card remains only 20 seconds during an outgoing call, you will hear a series warning beeps so that steps can be taken to end the call gracefully. To check your balance and expiry date, you can also dial 927 on your handset. Airport Plans The following unlimited data 4G SIM packages are available at airports including Taipei Taoyuan Airport. However, they may be available in other service centers. It may not be possible to renew these packages. * 3 day unlimited pass + NT$100 credit: NT$300 * 5 day unlimited pass + NT$50 credit: NT$300 * 5 day unlimited pass + NT$300 credit: NT$500 * 7 day unlimited pass + NT$150 credit: NT$500 * 10 day unlimited pass + NT$100 credit: NT$500 * 15 day unlimited pass + NT$100 credit: NT$700 * 15 day unlimited pass + NT$250 credit: NT$800 * 30 day unlimited pass + NT$430 credit: NT$1000 Data feature packs Default data rate on their 3G plan is NT$ 0.005 per “packet”(?). So better switch to data packages which are available by time or by volume * Time based data packages ("by day plan"). The packs give you real unlimited data in a limited time period. A day is real 24 hours after activation: 1 day: NT$ 100, 3 days: NT$ 250, 5 days: NT$ 300, 7 days: NT$ 450, 10 days: NT$ 500, 30 days NT$ 900. * Volume based data packages ("by volume plan"). These packs give you a data volume quota valid for 60 days after activation 100 MB: NT$ 100, 1 GB: NT$ 180 To activate, dial 534 free of charge. It usually takes around 15 minutes to activate the service. However, the actual time should be based on system setting. The subscriber will receive an SMS for service activation and termination information. If data connection is being used at that time, the device shall be turned off. Restart your device to enjoy the special rate under this service. You will receive SMS before (around one hour before termination of plan) and after termination of the plan. The system will send out SMS notification when the service is about to expire, and automatically cut-off data connection once service expires. Subscribers may re-connect to internet service, but will be charged in accordance with original internet service tariffs. If subscribers purchase the data by volume bundle again before the service expires or the allowance is used up, the expiry period will be extended for another 60 days immediately. More info * APN: emome /or/ internet * Website in English: http://www.emome.net/channel?chid=251 * 4G plans: https://www.twgate.net/prepaidcard/product_en.html Taiwan Mobile '''(myfone) Taiwan Mobile is the 2nd provider in the country. It has a good coverage and speeds. LTE has started on 700 and 1800 Mhz and is also available for prepaid as of January, 2015. They market their products under the name of “myfone” too. '''Availability and how to recharge You can get their prepaid starter packs at many stores like in their own “myphone Stores” List: Service Locations for NT$ 350 with the same credit on. Try to get a 3G SIM. Once you arrive at Taoyuan Airport, exit the arriving hall to your left side and you will see the Taiwan Mobile Service Center at this side of the hall. The airport store has limited hours from 0800-2200, which does not match well for international flights that are arriving very early or very late. Note as of 11/2015: The 3G prepaid card and data tariff/plan are no longer sold at Taiwan Mobile retail stores even though it's still listed on their website. Retail stores only sells the 4G/LTE prepaid SIM cards at the minimum of NT$ 300, which includes 1.2GB of usage valid for 30 days from activatiom. It also includes NT $100 worth of airtime for inter-network calls (calls to non-Taiwan Mobile numbers). Customer service claims the 3G card can still be ordered online/over the phone via a credit card, so this is not a good option for short-term visitors. Recharge vouchers of NT$ 300, 600 or 1000 are available at all major convenience stores throughout Taiwan, Taoyuan Airport myfone Service Center and TWM myfone outlets. Dial *101*2*VOUCHER# to top-up. You can also recharge online. Visit their english TopUp Website and enter the phone number and your passport ID. If you have problems logging in with your passport ID, try to change the letter '0' with 'O' and/or vice versa. The validity of your card is extended by another 180 day. Data feature packs Default data is NT$ 0.045 per KB on their 3G cards. They offer two types of data plans: Volume plans: * 250 MB (30 days), NT$ 50 * 1 GB (30 days), NT$ 180 * 2 GB (30 days), NT$ 300 * 3 GB (90 days), NT$ 450 * 8 GB (185 days), NT$ 1000 Day Plans: * 1 day unlimited (3G), NT$ 100 * 3 days unlimited (3G), NT$ 250 * 5 days unlimited (3G), NT$ 350 * 7 days unlimited (3G), NT$ 450 * 10 days unlimited (3G), NT$ 600 * 30 days unlimited (3G), NT$ 800 Once you buy the SIM, simply choose your plan. Overuse is charged by the default rate. More info * APN: internet * Website in English: http://english.taiwanmobile.com/english/product/3GPrepaidCard.html and http://english.taiwanmobile.com/english/product/prepaidInternetPackages.html * Check balance: dial *867#. Check data balance: dail *867*30# FarEasTone FarEasTone is the 3rd network in Taiwan. It started in 1998, offers 3G since 2006 and launched 4G/LTE in 2014 on 700 and 1800 Mhz, but not yet for prepaid. It has good coverage and speeds. Availablility Their prepaid card is called “IF” and available for HK$ 350 with the same credit on in their FET stores and outlets. List: FET Stores To select English as your default language, dial 777. After the greeting announcement, press "4" to switch languages. Then press "1" for English. The initial credit of NT$350 included in this SIM will be valid for 6 months from the first call you make. Every time you add credit to your account, your account valid period will be extended for 6 months from the date the credit is added. You can top up via FET and convenient stores. You can recharge your credit amounts via store service people or kiosk,then dial 777 directly from your mobile phone, and follow the voice instruction. As of now,there are 3 types of credit amounts NT$300, NT$500, NT$1,000. Data feature packs Default rate outside of packages is NT$ 0.0025 / 128 bytes. So use packs. They have three packages on offer: * 3 days, unlimited, NT$ 250 * 5 days, unlimited, NT$ 350 * 1 GB within 30 days, NT$ 180 To subscribe dial 777, press 5 and 1 or 2. Or go to FET or convenient stores including 7-Eleven, Family-Mart, OK, Hi-Life. More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.fetnet.net/cs/Satellite/eCorporate/ecoPD2_1_1 T STAR '''(formerly Vibo) T Star is Taiwan’s smallest network. It was called Vibo before. It has a good coverage and reasonable speeds. It is on 3G 2100 MHz only and 4G/LTE on 900 MHz with a 98% coverage in 2015. You can also check coverage before choosing: Tstar coverage map. '''Tourist SIM: Taiwan Card Their Taiwan card for tourists is only available for free from T-STAR branch at Terminal 1 and 2 of Taoyuan International Airport (map). It's only sold to tourists showing two seperate IDs. It's valid for 180 days and you can top up these combined plans/packages on 3G only: * A: NT$ 250 for 3 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 197 call credit * B: NT$ 250: for 5 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 545 call credit * C: NT$ 450: for 5 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 795 call credit * D: NT$ 450: for 7 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 813 call credit * E: NT$ 450: for 10 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 1090 call credit * F: NT$ 750: for 30 days containing unlimited 3G data and NT$ 3479 call credit For more days, you can top up one of these plans at convenience store chains: 7-Eleven, Family Mart, OK Mart, and Hi-Life or prepaidCard|172.20.3.27&cid=001,009,025 online by credit card. More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.tstartel.com/static/twcard/en/index.htm 7-Mobile 7-Mobile is the biggest MVNO in the country, sold exclusively in the around 5000 7-Eleven stores in Taiwan. It operates on the network of FarEasTone in 2G and 3G (see above). Availability ''' In 5000 7-Eleven stores only. Two prepaid starter packs are available * For NT$ 299 with 24 hours unlimited data and NT$ 299 credit * For NT$ 399 with 120 hours unlimited data and NT$ 50 credit Top up vouchers are sold at all 7-11 stores. They have 9 different voucher cards for voice or data. The 3 for voice and text are for NT$ 50, 300 and 500. '''Data feature packs You have to load data by voucher cards sold at 7-Eleven stores. They have 6 denominations: * 1 GB, 1 month, NT$ 180 * 1 day, unlimited, NT$ 100 * 3 days, unlimited, NT$ 250 * 5 days, unlimited, NT$ 350 * 7 days, unlimited, NT$ 420 * 30 days, unlimited, NT$ 800 More info * APN: seven3g /or/ internet * Website in English: http://www.7-11.com.tw/7mobile/english1_1.html